


Drinking with Seamus

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Cussing, Drabble, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: ((8th year au where they share a common room and mostly get along))Harry is drinking with Seamus and wakes up in a bed that isn't his own. Was Draco a gentleman or a scoundrel? Harry is never drinking with Seamus again.Read chapter two to see how Ron's morning goes after drinking with Seamus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They belong solely to J.K Rowling. I merely created the situation.

Harry woke with a groan. His head was pounding and it felt as if a huge weight was pressed on his chest. He didn't care what anyone said, he'd never drink with Seamus again. The casual drinking had quickly evolved into a drinking competition with the Slytherins. Seamus was more stubborn than Harry and Ron combined and refused to lose to anyone. The last thing Harry remembered was starting a game of truth or dare. After that, nothing. 

As his brain slowly, but surely, woke up with his body Harry became aware of several things. First, these were not his sheets. They were much nicer and felt amazing on his skin. That led to the second and third things. This was not his bed and he was naked. Holy shit, fuck. Okay, breathe. Number four. The weight on his chest was a person holding him. Please, gods, don't be Neville. It was awkward enough after the last time. 

Harry shifted, trying to see the person that the arm gripping his chest belonged to. The skin was pale, so definitely not Neville. He was tan from being on the school grounds often. No freckles, so not a Weasley. That was also a relief. As the person shifted, Harry saw the dark mark on their forearm and stilled. Holy fuck. He was in Malfoy's bed. 

"See something you like, Harry?" Malfoy asked, his voice raspy with sleep. 

"Erm, um… Malfoy? What happened last night?" Harry asked. He was a bit hoarse and his throat was tender. Fuck. What had he done? 

"Oh, so we're back to Malfoy now, are we?" Draco rolled over and propped himself up on his pillows. "Last night you called me Draco every chance you got." 

"Did I really?" Harry's face burned. He knew he must be several shades of red. 

"You said a lot of things last night, Harry," Draco whispered, looking up at the ceiling. "My father used to say that the only people that spoke the truth were children and drunks. I wonder how true the things you said were."

"Well, honestly," Harry muttered, "I don't really remember what I said." 

Draco turned his head to look at Harry, his eyes looked a bit sad for a moment, "Pity." He leaned across Harry, reaching into his bedside table. "Maybe this will help with a bit of clarity," he handed Harry a potion. "Theo brews a special hangover potion. It also enhances drunken memories." 

As Harry took it from Malfoy, their fingers connected. The small touch felt charged. It tingled in a way Harry had never experienced. "Thank you," Harry said, his voice sticking in his throat. He tipped the potion back, grimacing as he swallowed the vile concoction. 

It only took a few moments for it to start working. Harry felt as if the fog was lifting from his mind. Memories began to come back to him. During truth or dare, he'd told everyone that Malfoy had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Several shots later, Malfoy had become Draco and Harry was sorry that he hadn't tried harder to get along with him. Shortly after that, Draco had the best arse in all of England. He had spent quite a bit of time telling anyone that would listen how damned attractive Draco was and how smart he was. 

When Draco couldn't tolerate the stares any longer, he'd told Harry that it was time for bed and took Harry to his room. Harry refused to stay alone and started to cry because Draco didn't love him. (As this memory passed through his mind, Harry laid back and covered his face with a pillow.) 'Of course, I love you Harry,' Draco told him. 'How could anyone not love you?' Draco took Harry to his room after that. He tried to put him to bed, but Harry stripped quickly and managed to remove Draco's shirt. 

'Harry, you're drunk. I won't do this,' Draco had said as Harry tried to kiss him. 

Harry looked up at Draco, eyes full of tears. 'But you said you loved me?' 

Draco looked a bit panicked, he didn't want Harry to cry but Harry would hate him if he did this. 'We can't because we're not married,' Draco had said, hoping to dissuade Harry. 

'You really want to marry me?' Harry looked overjoyed. He threw his arms around Draco's neck and kissed his cheek. 'Where's my ring?' At Draco's confused look, Harry explained, 'Muggles give a ring of they want to get married.' 

'Oh,' was all Draco could say. He took the Malfoy crest from his pinky and put it on Harry's ring finger. 'Let's go to bed now, alright?'

This seemed to placate Harry and Draco finally got him into bed, even though he refused to put pants on. 

Harry sat up slowly and looked at Draco, "Fuck, I'm so sorry." He looked at his hand seeing the Malfoy crest. As he moved to take it off, Draco's hand closed over his. 

"I rather like the idea of it actually," Draco said, looking at the ring on Harry's hand. "Maybe we could try to do this properly?" His free hand cupped Harry's face, pulling him in for a kiss. 

As their lips touched, Harry felt the tingle again. It was different, but it was right. Maybe drinking with Seamus wasn't such a bad idea after all. 


	2. Ron's Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron wakes up after a night of drinking with Seamus to find himself in a Slytherin sandwich.

Ron woke up feeling remarkably warm. His head was aching and his back hurt. He yawned slowly, his mouth feeling like he’d gargled cotton. And why was he so bloody warm? He moved to throw the blanket off of himself and found that he was pinned in by a warm body. ‘Fuck,’ he thought. He should have listened to Hermione and went to bed. What had Seamus gotten him into this time?   
He attempted to scoot back so that he could see the person pressed against him. Only to discover another body at his back. “Fuck,” he groaned out loud. How many people were in his bed? Is this even his bed? He raised his head a bit to look around the room. Yep. It was his bed.  
As he sat up a little further, he could see a black skirt and white blouse on his chair. The green and silver tie made it obvious that a Slytherin girl was in his bed. He was slightly more concerned upon seeing a second pair of trousers on the floor with his own. ‘Please don’t be Neville,’ he thought to himself.  
He scooted a little at a time until he was able to sit up almost completely. Another Slytherin tie was on his desk. ‘So, not Neville,’ Ron thought. ‘Ugh, please don’t be Goyle.’ His wiggling had disturbed his bed partners and they were stirring slowly. The blanket was tossed over him dramatically as Pansy sat up, her lipstick and mascara smeared across her face. Ron’s blush covered most of his body as she stood from the bed and stretched. She was totally naked. Her pert breasts on full display along with everything else.   
“See anything you like,” she purred at Ron. Her gaze travelled over him and she huffed out a little laugh as she looked at his chest. “It’s a good color on you,” she smirked, looking at the lipstick kisses covering his torso.   
“Every color is a good color on me,” a deep voice mumbled from under the blanket. He stretched slowly causing the blanket to slip down. Ron looked over to see Blaise stretched out next to him, just as naked as Pansy. He had her lipstick smeared across his lips and face as well.   
“Bloody hell,” Ron muttered. What in the bloody hell had Seamus given them? He knew they’d all been drinking a lot, but damn. He’d woken up in odd positions before, but this was a first.   
“That’s what you said last night when I did that thing with my tongue,” Blaise chuckled. Ron blushed furiously causing both Slytherins to laugh a little harder. “Don’t be so shy with us, Red. We know better than to believe it.”  
Pansy looked around the room for a moment. Lifting Ron’s trousers she found her purse. She pulled a few vials out and passed one to Ron and one to Blaise. “Hangover potion. Down the hatch, love. The quicker the better. It tastes awful.” She downed hers quickly, shuttering at the taste. Ron tipped his back quickly and had to agree that it was awful.   
Several moments later he felt better physically, but was a bit embarrassed as he remembered the previous night.   
They were all playing truth or dare, trying to best each other. Draco had finally walked over, saying Harry had had enough and took him to bed. Seamus decided that this meant that it was time for the dares to get good. Parvati had ended up topless, Pansy’s panties were stuffed into McLaggen’s pocket, people were kissing and groping, and it just kept escalating. Ron had almost had enough of it when Seamus called his name. ‘Dare,’ Ron said without thinking.   
He knew he’d messed up when Seamus smiled. ‘I dare you to go to your room with Pansy and Blaise. You have to make out with each of them.’  
‘If they agree, then yea. Let’s do it,’ Ron had shrugged. He got up on unsteady feet and led the way to his room. As soon as he’d stepped far enough in for them to follow, Blaise had spun him around and pressed their lips together. The kiss was heated and fierce and left him hard and wanting more. They pulled each other closer, grinding their erections into each other as they tried to remain on their feet.   
When Ron had pulled away to breathe, Pansy had been there. Her kiss was much softer, but no less aggressive. Her hands moved quickly, stripping his shirt and tie. Blaise pressed against her back, undressing her and rubbing his hands over her and Ron. They’d tumbled into bed together, giggling as the rest of their clothing came off.   
Ron looked at the two Slytherins as he tried to remember everything that had happened. “Well,” he chuckled through his embarrassment. “I guess we had a pretty good night.”   
Blaise’s arm wrapped around his waist, drawing him backwards. “We can have a good morning, too. If you’d like.”   
Ron looked over his shoulder at Blaise and back at Pansy as she started crawling back into the bed. “Yea, I think I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
